Mark of Athena
by MsBecca445
Summary: This book is after the Son of Neptune. I hope you like it.


Finally, thank the gods. In front of me, was a mini village, with acient buildings, but a slightly different from back in Camp Half Blood. The architecture was beautiful, and I want to see the blueprints of this place. There were campers surrounding the shore of the beach infront of us. Most of them wore purple shirts with the name, "Camp Jupiter" print on the front. They looked scared, some were whispering to eachother quietly while piercing their eyes on us. Next to them, was a tall olive skin girl with black hair. Instead, she had a purple cape and a gold necklace that ran across her neck. Sitting by her was two dogs, one was gold and one was silver. Their eyes were rubies- but when you glance at it, its not the same as seeing a ruby and admiring it. These eyes wear scary, giving you the message, "Back off". But the girl had the same kind of expression, making me a little uncomfortable. She looked unpleased but patient.

I see Jason glancing at the water below us, concetrating closely. He was grabbing the pole of the Agro II tightly. He seemed, like something was recalling him, something that will cause trouble. His blonde hair russled through the wind, making him look confused but calm. Piper seemed to notice the olive skin blacked hair girl. She looked at her with shock. Piper quickly backed off Jason, and sat next to Leo, as he was trying to figure a way to land the ship safetly.

He worked on the Agro II with his cabinmates, for 6 months. Non-stop. He was the son of Hephtauses, so that makes sense. I helped him with designing it, since his drawing that he made when he was four, wasn't that detailed or proeffienct to helping us build the Agro II. He put a head of a dragon in the front of the ship, it was Fetus. The gold dragon that was so special to him. He was the only one who could control it. Now it was gone, and now its on the front of our ship, giving the symbol happiness.

"Gosh, I didn't know toddlers can be in a camp at such a young age," Piper said. There were toddlers, parents, kids and teenagers. Usually demi-gods don't live as long to have kids or to get married. This was exordinary.

It reminded me of Percy. His dark misty green eyes that you can fall into and remind you of a serene ocean. His black hair, with a gray streak that ran across his hair, making him more handsome. His normal peached skin, that reminded you of an New Yorker, that barley gets sun but some sun. I missed him. It's been eight months without him. 8 months of worrying that he had a new girlfriend, 8 months of having no comfort and 8 months without him.

Tyson sent us an Iris message yesterday saying that he found Percy, and two other roman demi-gods. Behind him was a bird, with a girls head. She was pretty in a weird way. She was flirting with Tyson. Something must be going on. Her name was Ella the Harpy, as Tyson told me, while he was blushing.

After waiting five mintues, we finally landed. It was a relief, well atleast for me. I wanted to jump into the ocean and swim to Posiden's Realm and ask him to find Percy. But I wouldn't survive. Plus I don't know where it is.

"Greeks and ah, Jason you have came back, " said a pale guy with a stuff animal in his hand. He looked about 20, but he looked angry. Something about him, said I didn't like him, but I didn't want to make decisions that quickly.

"Um yeah... Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Daughter of Aphordite and Son of Hephtauses" Jason exclaimed.

"Oh hell yeah, Hey. Im Leo. What's up?" Leo asked. The pale dude shifted and stood there doing nothing,

"Oh, my name. Is Octivian. Im the orcale of this camp. I was supposed to be valtor" as he said eyeing at the beety eye girl and continued, " If you get a bad presense from this camp, well us romans as you know do not like greeks. "

Around him, all the roman campers shifted a little. Some where staring at the floor, some were still whispering. This camp didn't have a good welcome, so that I need to prove Im not that bad, as us "Greeks" are. But if Hera- Im mean Juno made us come together to defeat Gaea, well that is what we have to do.

"Jason!" the beety eye girl squealed. Instead of thoose eyes she had before, her whole face was red. She also had a sparkle in her eye. " I've missed you," as she said putting her arms around him.

Piper stood quietly in the background, but I knew she was going to burst out crying. She is strong, but sensitive about Jason. Last year, Jason lost his memory while Piper was dating him. From then on they just had been friends.

"Oh uh... Reyna?" Jason asked. He hugged her too, but instead she went for a kiss. Which quickly suprised him. "Um, Reyna it's been so long..." Jason said.

" I know. But I must tell you that , you are not valtor anymore. You've been away so long, and we couldn't survive, expecially if octivian was about to become valtor" She said.

I could see in Octivians eyes, anger. "Well I could of been! If that stupid Neptune greek didn't come, I would of been the best of the best. Now this camp will fail." He said with rage.

Piper silently walked away from the crowd. I saw tears dripping down her face, she was depressed. She knew Reyna and Jason were dating. Also, she wanted something permant. But it was too late for her. Jason looked at her as his eyes turned from confusion and happiness to forgiving. I knew he wanted to apologize in every way, but now he needs to catch up with his camp. So instead, I ran to her.

"Hey Piper, you okay?" I asked her, making my voice smooth so that it doesn't startle her.

"Um yeah... I will be. Don't worry. I'll get over it." She said whipping her tears away. I rub my hands up and down her back, to comfort her. Trying to show she was wrong.

"Piper, you know Percy my boyfriend, right?" I asked, and waited for a response. "Oh well, when he was seperating from me, I kissed him. But I thought I loved Luke. Then I met Rachel, Percy friend. I thought my love for Percy was all over. But I figured out that she only loved him because of his greek knowledge. Then soon, she become the orcale of Camp Half Blood. Don't loose hope, you came so far already." I said.

"Rachel? Oh shes nice. Better than the Octivian guy." She laughed. I laughed too.

"Haha, well. I bet I should be going back, running away from Romans. Might make us look weak. You wanna come?" I asked. As I reach out my hand to help her up.

"Im okay. I just want to sit here. I wanna just recall all my memories, think of solution. But thanks for offering Annabeth" Piper said.

I walk away with a smile. Knowing that Piper will be okay. I walked past a forest. With elephants, and eagles soaring above. They're was booty traps, and all these war obstacles. Some how this made me excited and all. And for me, I would love to train here. As I run back to the crowd, I bump into someone.

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry." I quickly said.

"Hey- its okay. Oh uh do I know you?" This deep voice repiled. I look up instead of looking at the floor with embarrassement. He had a purple cape, and attached to it was a gold chain. He was wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt along with it. As I looked up, he had white skin. His eyes were misty green, like the sea. And his hair was black with a gray streak running accross. It was Percy.

"Annabeth?" he asked with delight. He put his hand under my chin to lift me off the ground. " Well wise girl, I suppose you haven't trained so far, you little clutz" He laughed.

"Don't push it Seewead Brain!" As I hugged him. Tears came rolling down my face. I was so happy to see him. He's the same as he was before. Im so glad he didn't change. I got my love back. He looked at me for a while, like recalling a memory. Then he unravled his around me and grabbed for my neck. He bent down to kiss me, but then he flinched.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Before, I got my memory back. All I had dreams were about you, I - didn't know you were real or not, I just knew that you were coming for me. I hate that I left you for eight months, and dated for you for 2 months. But, Im so glad to see you. I wanted to go back home, I yearned it. I missed you, Camp Half- Blood and all our friends. Now you hear, I suppose your mad at me for not contacting you, as I called my memory back." Percy said, looking straight into my eyes. "Beautiful eyes, like I remembered" .

"Percy, its okay. I looked for you for months, yes. But it was worth it. You looked and saved me from Atlas, and I must repay you. Also.. I love you..." I said softly. He looked at my uneasy, then it brought a smile upon his face, he was probably still remembering the past memories.

"I love you too Annabeth..." He said, as he picked me up to give me a kiss. Everyone was looking, Leo eyeing Percy. Leo admired Percy as he wished to meet him. As Percy put me down, he grabbed my hand, to acknowlegde me that it will all be okay. "Hey campers, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. She is a greek, but she is smart and very strong. Do not make her mad otherwise, she will punch you." As he said laughing.

I went for a punch but he pulled me to the ground, making me fall on top of him. "How could you Seaweed Brain! Im going to kill you if we ever train together again" As I laughed.

"Oh we will," As he gaved me a wink, and reached for my mouth again for another kiss.


End file.
